Le professeur de DCFM
by Mimi Genie
Summary: Vacances un peu compliquées... Voldemort se sert de qq1 de connue pour éliminer qq1 d'autre
1. Chapitre 1 2 3

I Hedwige, Voldemort.  
  
Le début de ses grandes vacances, Harry les passa avec les Dursley. L'oncle Vernon n'avait pas changé à son égard, il le détestait toujours autant. Quant à Dudley, il ne s'approchait plus du tout de lui. La tante Pétunia ne s'occupait plus que de sa vraie petite famille, elle permettait à Harry de sortir en ville toute la journée et lui disait qu'à 14 ans, il pouvait vivre sa vie ! En fait, elle considérait la ballade de son neveu comme un temps libre pendant lequel elle pourrait s'occuper de son fils chéri sans la moindre accroche. C'était pour elle, le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser ! Un jour, alors qu'Harry était sortit, Dudley, resté seul, car ses parents étaient à une réunion importante, décida d'aller rendre une petite visite dans la chambre du « sorcier de pacotille » comme le disait si bien l'oncle Vernon. Il arriva au pied de la porte, mais il n'osa pas entrer. Durant quelques minutes, il resta là sans bouger. Puis il se décida enfin et tourna la poignée. Il fut surpris de l'ordre et du vide qui régnait dans la chambre de son cousin, car la chambre de Duddley non seulement débordait de jouets dont il ne se servait plus mais, n'étant pas soigneux et interdisant à sa mère de toucher à ses jouets, la chambre était dans un désordre constant. Il pénétra alors dans la petite salle d'un pas mal assuré et soudain, il trébucha sur la cage de la pauvre Hedwige. La chouette poussa des petits cris et Duddley en fut effrayé. Un peu calmé, il prit la cage dans ses mains, mais Hedwige n'aimant pas la compagnie de cet inconnu commença à lui donner des petits coups de bec sur les doigts. Pris de douleur sur son gros index, il secoua aussitôt la cage le plus fort possible de façon à ce que la chouette soit complètement sonnée. Celle-ci au bout de quelques instants ne bougeait plus du tout. Elle était mal en points. Duddley, paniqué reposa la cage devant la porte et sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre. Il jeta un ?il sur ses doigts et s'aperçu qu'il avait une petite entaille, assez voyante. Il s'imagina alors un plan pour faire disparaître Hedwige (et peut-être par la même occasion Harry) de chez lui. Le soir venu, Harry arriva, avec de la chance, un peu avant son oncle et sa tante. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et arriva devant sa porte. Mais il s'arrêta net, car il entendit des gémissements. Il entra vite dans sa chambre en prenant bien la précaution de fermer sa porte et regarda par terre la cage d'Hedwige d'où sortait des gouttes de sang. Il sortit Hedwige et la prit dans ses bras, elle avait l'aile en mauvais état et Harry eu soudain très peur :  
  
- Oh non, j'espère que quand tu iras mieux tu pourras continuer à voler ! En guise de réponse, la chouette ferma les yeux .  
  
Harry était rempli de haine contre Duddley, car il ne pouvait y avoir que lui comme coupable, mais il savait que s'il tentait la moindre chose à son égard, il en serait amplement puni par son oncle Vernon. La porte d'entrée grinça, la tante Pétunia appela :  
  
-Duddley, mon lapin, je suis de retour ! Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, mais elle prit un autre ton : Harry, descend tout de suite mettre le couvert !!  
  
Harry descendit lentement en traînant des pieds et entra dans la cuisine pour dresser la table. L'oncle Vernon entra à son tour et alla dans le salon, il s'installa sur un fauteuil, prit un journal et commença à lire : « Un homme d'une trentaine d'année décédé mystérieusement, la police enquête. »  
  
C'est encore un coup de Sirius Black, ce grand criminel qui est toujours en liberté ! s'exclama l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'?il méchant à l'égard de son oncle, car il n'aimait pas que l'on accuse son parrain d'être un criminel, alors qu'il était innocent. Mais il ne protesta pas et continua sa tâche de tous les jours (de vacances d'été)  
  
Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient tous à table, tante Pétunia hurla :  
  
-Mon tout petit bébé !!!! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horrible entaille sur ton doigt ? Allons, raconte à ta maman ce qui s'est passé !  
  
-Oui, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as une fissure sur ton doigt, ajouta l'oncle Vernon qui venait de s'apercevoir à son tour de la tâche de sang sur l'index.  
  
Duddley se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Il versait des grosses larmes de crocodile. Et gémissant, il expliqua :  
  
- Je. j'étais. tranquillement entrain de jouer dans ma chambre quand une affreuse chouette s'est mise à m'attaquer injustement. c'est celle d'Harry j'en suis sûr !  
  
Celui-ci ne broncha pas, il ne leva même pas les yeux de peur de voir son oncle le fusiller du regard, il continua lentement à manger sa soupe.  
  
-Sale gamin !!! Cria l'oncle Vernon en lui donnant une claque suffisamment forte de sorte que les lunettes d'Harry tombèrent sur le sol. Où est cette chouette ? reprit-il. Réponds ! Où est-elle ?  
  
Mais Harry, qui ne supportait plus Duddley, ni sa tante, ni son oncle, ramassa ses lunettes, sortit de table assez vite, claqua la porte de la cuisine et s'enferma à clef dans sa chambre où une masse noire l'attendait.  
  
-Bonjour Harry ! Dit le chien  
  
-Sirius !! Comme je suis content de te voir !  
  
Le chien se métamorphosa et redevint le vrai Sirius. Harry se jeta dans ses bras et tout en sanglotant, lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer. Son parrain, touché par ce-que venait de lui dire son neveu, s'assit sur le lit et examina Hedwige :  
  
-Oh, ce n'est rien, un petit tour à Poudlard, et ça ne paraîtra plus, fait moi confiance ! Seulement, il faut que j'aille à la volière pour que quelqu'un la regarde de plus près ! Tu me permets de l'emporter avec moi ?  
  
-Bien sûr, si c'est pour qu'elle revienne en pleine forme, je suis tout à fait d'accord !  
  
-Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, car ton oncle ne supporterait pas ma présence ici ! Voilà, je t'enverrais quelque chose le jour de ton anniversaire !! Tu auras 15 ans, c'est cela ? Bon. Il faut te trouver un cadeau digne d'un jeune homme !  
  
Sirius esquissa un sourire du coin de la bouche tandis que Harry remettait la cage sur une table.  
  
-Mais, si j'ai besoin d'écrire à mes amis ? Ou, si j'ai besoin de toi, comment vais-je faire ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Ah . Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je sais ! Tiens, prend ça.  
  
Il sortit un petit oiseau d'à peu près 10 cm de sa poche. Il était tout jaune et doté d'une magnifique crête multicolore.  
  
-Il s'appelle Tif-tif !  
  
Harry quelques peu surpris par la taille de l'oiseau lui dit :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
- Excuse-moi, c'est un Cokkikri ! Il est très reconnaissable par sa taille certes, et par sa belle crête, mais son cri est le meilleur moyen de le retrouver ! Il vole très vite, je pense même plus vite qu'Hedwige !  
  
-Il fonctionne comme les hiboux ?  
  
-Evidemment, c'est un des peu nombreux animaux à avoir le privilège d'être sélectionné pour les sorciers ! Il est d'une espèce très rare, il n'y en a plus beaucoup en vie ! Alors, je te le prête le temps que ta chouette se soit remise de son choc !  
  
-Merci, merci Sirius !!! Il ce re-précipita dans ses bras et ensuite, Sirius reprit sa forme animale, fit une lèche sur la main d'Harry et partit par la fenêtre avec sur son dos Hedwige attachée le mieux possible pour que le trajet lui soit confortable.  
  
Harry cacha Tif-Tif dans sa poche et ouvrit sa porte, car l'oncle Vernon venait de frapper très fort :  
  
-Où est-elle ?  
  
-Je l'ai relâchée, elle n'en pouvait plus des cris dans cette maison ! Répondit Harry.  
  
L'oncle Vernon le regarda de son regard le plus noir, mais ne fit aucune remarque et sortit en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Harry venait d'échapper à une grosse correction.  
  
-Apporte-moi du papier et un crayon, siffla une voix glaciale à donner des frissons dans le dos  
  
-Les voilà maitre, un petit homme doté d'une courte barbe blanche s'approcha du personnage qui était assit au coin du feu sur un grand fauteuil vert.  
  
-Bien, maintenant, va et laisse moi tranquille, je t'appelerai quand j'aurais besoin de toi.  
  
L'homme quitta la pièce et prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui et laissa donc l'incconnu qui se mit à réfléchir à haute voix :  
  
-Voyons le jour de son anniversaire. Le 31 juillet. Ah, je sais.  
  
Il commença à écrire sur la feuille et eu un rire sarcastique :  
  
-Potter. il ria de plus belle. exactement comme à ton père.  
  
La porte grinca et le petit homme trapu rentra à nouveau :  
  
-Je t'ai interdit de revenir dans cette pièce sans mon ordre, Hurla l'incconnu du siège.  
  
-Maitre, je me prostèrne à vos pieds, mais quelqu'un voudrait vous parler. Un homme et avec un enfant qui l'accompagne.  
  
-Fait les entrer ! Non, attends encore deux minutes, le temps que je finissent mon affaire.  
  
Il signa le papier, parut satisfait, attrapa un hiboux tout noir et lui dit :  
  
-Va, tu connais le chemin. Parlant au petit homme : Fais les entrer, mais après tu sortiras !  
  
-Grand maitre supreme et vénéré ! Un homme de grande taille au cheveux blond venait d'arriver dans la pièce.  
  
-Tiens. Ce cher, ce très cher. Mangemort. Le premier à etre partit si je me souviens bien.  
  
-C'était la peur maitre, nous serions tous mort à l'heure qu'il est, ou pire à Azkaban.  
  
-Une petite cure là-bas te ferais le plus grand bien.  
  
-Maitre, je suis venu vous annoncer que je reviens et pour toujours ! Souffla l'homme blond.  
  
-Ah oui ? Mais il ne rajouta pas de commentaire. Enfin après quelque minutes de silence il reprit : Qui est cet enfant qui t'accompagne ?  
  
-Voilà, je voudrais que mon enfant soit de votre coté dès son plus jeune age, ce sera le premier a vous avoir rejoint avant ses 15ans !  
  
L'homme qui regardait jusqu'à présent en direction du feu, tourna son siège :Voldemort ! L'enfant qui se tenait aux pieds de l'homme ne fut aucunement effrayé, puisque Voldemort s'était réincarné dans son corps qui n'était que celui qu'il avait avant d'essayer de tenter de tuer James et Lily Potter. Il s'approcha et dit :  
  
-Je suis fier de pouvoir être enfin à vos coté, mon père m'a parler de vous.  
  
-Suffit les discours appris par c?ur ! Gronda Voldemort. Alors comme ça tu voudrais devenir un de mes fervents, et plus loyal serviteur ?  
  
L'enfant semblait déstabiliser et une soudaine crainte l'envahie.  
  
-Tu ne réponds pas, c'est bien ce que je pensais, continua Voldemort. Bien essayé ! Mais tu as raté ton coup !  
  
Il s'adressait maintenant au père de l'enfant. Celui se défendit doucement :  
  
-Il pourrait surement venir avec vous pour votre projet cette année concernant l'école de Poudlard !  
  
-Oui, en effet. sera-t-il assez solide ? Je veux des gaillars bien batis ! Pas des mauviettes et encore moins des filles ! Sur ces mots, il s'arreta comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose qu'il avait fait dans le passé. Non. dit-il doucement. Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier. Il retourna son fauteuil en direction du feu.  
  
Chaque flamme qui prenait une couleur violette et bleu semblait le rendre haineux. Son visage s'était assombri.  
  
-Une fille. murmura-t-il. Mais oui ! Il remit le fauteuil fasse aux regards troublés des deux personnage :  
  
-Je vais te confier une mission mon petit ! Connais-tu les Weasley ?  
  
-Bien sur ! répondit-il avec plus d'assurance que la première fois, le sujet semblait tout à coup l'intérréser, que devrais-je faire ? Jeter un sort à Ron ? Cet imbécile ?  
  
-Suffit, cria Voldemort. Ce n'est pas toi qui donne les ordres, ni les idées. c'est moi ! Je te disais donc est-ce que tu connaissais les Weasley, d'après ta réponse qui me fut clair, oui ! Très bien. Ginny Weasley.  
  
-Cette gamine ?  
  
-Oui, cette gamine comme tu dis, mais qui sait beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas. Que je sais. Et en pouvoir, malgré la différence d'un an qui vous sépare, elle est très douée en magie noire. Plus que ton père meme.  
  
-Comment cela peut il etre possible, s'intrigua le grand homme  
  
-C'est possible. Ramène la moi jusqu'ici ! Tu sera amplement récompensé. Et pas de bavure sinon.  
  
Il regarda le garçon dont les cheveux blond étaient parfaitement bien coiffés et dont un regard malin sortait de ses yeux :  
  
-Oui, tu feras parfaitement l'affaire. Drago Malefoy !  
  
Il lui demanda de s'avancer, ce que le jeune homme fit. Voldemort lui attrapa le bras, levant sa manche de sorcier et avec sa main, il "nettoya" une petite surface. Ensuite, il mis sa main sur le feu, et la reposa sur le bras de Draco qui ne put s'empecher de réprimer un petit cri de douleur: -Maintenant, lui dit Voldemort, je suis sur que tu es vraiment avec nous! L'enfant regarda son bras, le signe des mangemort était inscrit sur lui pour toujours.  
  
II Vacances chez Ron.  
  
Une bonne semaine après le départ d'Hedwige, Harry reçut une lettre d'Errol : Cher Harry, Je te propose de venir chez moi pour la fin des vacances, même si elles ne font que commencer ! Je crois que tu auras du mal à supporter ces moldus plus longtemps et pour te faire plaisir, je voudrais t'inviter avant ton anniversaire pour que tu puisses réellement t'amuser pour une fois ! Donne moi la réponse dès que tu le pourras ! On ne viendra pas te chercher en voiture, mais (je vois d'ici ta réaction) par la poudre de cheminette. Désolé, mais pour le moment, c'est le seul moyen de transport qui soit le plus rapide et le moins dangereux.  
  
-Et le plus désagréable, ajouta Harry !  
  
Voilà, j'essaierais de contacter Hermione pour qu'elle aussi puisse venir ! A très bientôt j'espère ! Salut Ron Ps : Depuis le début des vacances, Ginny n'est pas sortie de sa chambre !  
  
Il plia la feuille, en sortit une autre et commença à écrire :  
  
Salut Ron ! J'accepte ton invitation avec grand plaisir ! Mais, si vous venez me chercher par la poudre de cheminette, alors, je peux te dire exactement quand est-ce que je peux venir ! Dans trois jours, à midi et quart ! Je profite de l'occasion que mon cousin et mon oncle ainsi que ma tante ne soient pas là pour tout gâcher une fois de plus ! Sur ce, je vais préparer ma valise ! A très bientôt Harry Ps : Je ne t'envoie pas Hedwige, mais Errol, je t'expliquerai pourquoi quand je serais chez toi ! J'aurais une chose assez spéciale à te montrer !  
  
Il roula la lettre et l'attacha à la patte du hibou des Weasley qui partit presque aussitôt. Puis, il s'approcha de son lit, en sortit la valise qui était en dessous, ouvrit son armoire et y rangea soigneusement chacune de ses affaires. Durant deux jours, Harry n'avait pas adresser la parole à son oncle si ce n'est que des réponses courtes : oui, non, j'arrive. Ce jour là, qui devait être le jour J pour Harry, car il devait partir, il était 11h quand l'oncle Vernon se mit à dire à voix haute :  
  
-Je ne fais pas confiance à Harry, je vais décaler notre sortie de ce midi à dans une semaine !  
  
Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, il devint pâle et marcha presque en chancelant :  
  
-Une semaine ! marmonna-t-il. Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour l'arrivée de Ron ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte toi ? s'énerva sa tante  
  
-Non, rien. Je vais ranger la cuisine. Et il partit tout penaud à l'idée de l'accueil que ferait son oncle quand Ron débarquerait par la cheminée. Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna. Duddley se précipita pour répondre poussant ainsi Harry qui faillit se retrouver à terre.  
  
-Allô ??? C'est qui ? Tante. Marge dit-il en étant soudain déprimé.  
  
-Donne le téléphone à papa mon poussin et va t'asseoir. Lui dit alors la tante Pétunia.  
  
-Allô. Marge ? Oui, comment vas-tu ? Bien sûr ! Tu veux venir déjeuner à la maison peut-être.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de réprimander :  
  
-Oh, non.  
  
-Comment, reprit alors la grosse voix de son oncle, tu ne peux pas ? Ahhh, tu t'es cassé la jambe ! Je vois. D'accord, nous arriverons à midi et demi ! Comment. Midi pile ? Bon, nous partons sur l'heure. Non, non et non, il ne viendra pas nous gâcher notre belle journée !  
  
Harry, qui savait que l'on parlait de lui, n'arriva pas à retenir un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Je peux dire que cette fois, elle est bien tombée ! Et juste au bon moment, merci tante Marge !  
  
Mais il s'arrêta en entendant le bruit d'un téléphone que l'on raccroche :  
  
-Je t'interdis. Tu m'entends, de toucher à quoi-que se soit qui ne t'appartiennent pas dans cette maison. Tu ne touche donc à rien ! Et de même, tu es privé de sortit aujourd'hui ! Je veux que la maison soit telle que ta tante l'a laissée ! Tu as compris ?  
  
-Oui oncle Vernon, bien oncle Vernon.  
  
-Pétunia, prépare un cadeau pour ma s?ur, on va déjeuner chez elle !  
  
Peu de temps après, Harry restait seul dans la maison. Il était à présent 12h10, et il avait déjà descendu toutes ses affaires, de manières à ce que tout soit près pour partir le plus vite possible.  
  
L'horloge sonna pour la demi et toujours pas de nouvelles de Ron. Enfin, vers 12h45, une explosion retentit dans la cheminée suivit d'une sorte d'étouffement. C'était Ron !  
  
-Hé bien, il t'en a fallu du temps, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? l'interrogea Harry  
  
-Oh, euh. Bonjour Harry.  
  
-Excuse-moi, bonjour Ron  
  
-Voilà, en fait, j'ai demandé à maman si je pouvais partir mais tu la connais, elle avait vraiment très peur qu'il m'arrive une bricole en chemin.  
  
Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il venait de remarquer le désordre qu'avait provoqué Ron en arrivant. Il y avait une quantité de suie phénoménale dans toute la pièce, ce qui lui donnait un aspect lugubre.  
  
-Oh oh, fit Ron qui à son tour s'était aperçu de sa gaffe.  
  
-Il n'y a plus qu'à. Partir vite avant que mon oncle ait une crise cardiaque ainsi que ma tante. Proposa Harry  
  
-Je suis d'accord. Tiens, voilà de la poudre de cheminette !  
  
-Je. On est obligé de passer par-là ??  
  
-Par où veux tu que l'on passe Harry ?! Réfléchi ! Bon, je passe d'abord et tu me suis !  
  
Ron s'approcha près de la cheminée, mis un bout de bois et de vieux journaux sur le feu et l'alluma. Ensuite, il lança la poudre dans le feu et articula clairement :  
  
-Au Terrier !  
  
Il entra dans le feu et disparut aussitôt. Harry s'avança à son tour d'un pas très mal assuré, la première fois qu'il avait pris ce moyen de transport, il n'était pas arriver à la bonne destination.  
  
-Au Terrier ! Cria-t-il d'une voix à demi-consciente.  
  
........  
  
-Que vont dire les Dursley quand ils s'apercevront de mon absence? Il faudrait leur donner une explication valable!  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, j'ai tout prévu, j'enverrais un mot à ton oncle ! Lui répondit M. Weasley.  
  
Harry venait d'arriver dans la maison des Weasley et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait laisser aucune explication.  
  
-Bonjour Mr.!  
  
-Bonjour Harry ! Comment vas tu ? Après tes exploits ?  
  
-Très bien, je vous remercie ! Harry ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas reparler de Cédric.  
  
Harry parlait avec M. Weasley du tournoi de la coupe de Feu qu'il y avait eu l'an passé, malheureusement, il y a eu un mort, qui était cher à Harry : CédricDiggory.  
  
-Ron, ta chambre n'est pas propre, range là! Percy; arrête de toujours te concentrer sur ton travail à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de toi! Georges et Fred, arrêter de regarder vos crèmes Canari! Elles ne s'envoleront pas! Harry Potter arrive! Oh, Harry, tu es déjà là mon chéri?  
  
Mme Weasley venait d'entrer dans la cuisine où celui-ci parlait avec le père de Ron.  
  
-Suis-je bête, c'est vrai que Ron a été te chercher tout à l'heure ! Bon, est-ce que tu as faim ? Si tu veux, Ron t'as acheté des Chocogrenouilles, tiens, prends la boite et monte vite le rejoindre!  
  
Harry remercia chaleureusement Mme Weasley et fila retrouver son ami. Mais il s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait dehors, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il déposa les affaires de Ron et les siennes et sortit. Il faisait beau et le soleil brillait fort.  
  
Harry s'éloigna de la porte. Il décida de faire le tour de la maison. Il aperçu dans le jardin un serpent!  
  
-Qui es-tu? Et que fais-tu là? demanda Harry  
  
-Tu es Fourchelangue? Répondit le serpent. Tu dois être Harry Potter!  
  
-Oui, en effet je le suis! Mais toi, qui es-tu?  
  
-J'ai été envoyé par le maître suprême pour surveiller Percy Weasley!  
  
-Et pourquoi?  
  
-Il est dangereux pour mon maître! Il est capable de le trouver n'importe quand, M. Weasley à beaucoup de pouvoirs lui aussi!  
  
-Percy? Des pouvoirs? Quels genre de pouvoirs?  
  
-Il est fort, très fort d'après mon maître! Il faut qu'il disparaisse très vite, et avant la rentrée!  
  
-Ton maître, c'est Voldemort?  
  
-NON, le maître, c'est le maître! Tu ne dois pas poser de questions de ce genre là ! Je suis un esclave et un humble serviteur ! Je dois surveiller Percy car il pourrait nuire au bien de mon maître.  
  
-Mais qui-est-il ?  
  
-Je ne dois rien te dire ! J'ai donné ma parole. S'il m'arrivait de te dire quoique se soit. Je serais sévèrement puni !  
  
Harry était entrain de faire parler le serpent, il essaya d'en savoir encore un peu, mais sans succès, il ne voulait plus l'entendre :  
  
-Bon, je vois... Je vais devoir te tuer, car tu veux faire disparaître un de mes amis!  
  
-Je dois toujours obéir aux Fourchelangues, rare sont ceux qui tuent leur esclaves!  
  
-Oui, mais moi, je ne suis pas comme les autres! Je te laisse la vie seulement si tu me dis pour qui tu espionne Percy !  
  
-Plutôt mourir que trahir un maître qui est si proche de toi dans la vie de tous les jours à Poudlard.  
  
Sans qu'Harry n'ai rien pu faire, le serpent se tordit de douleur, une marque rouge brûlait au niveau de son cou. Il emmétait des petits sifflements inaudible pour Harry, qui n'en pouvant plus avait ramassé un bâton, et avec celui-ci, il acheva le serpent d'un coup sur la nuque. Il le prit ensuite dans ses mains et remarqua qu'il avait le signe des Mangemorts à l'endroit où il avait commencé à brûler. Il en fut effrayé et il enterra le serpent dans le fond du jardin. Il retourna dans la maison, Ron l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
-Hé! Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu voulais prendre l'air ? C'est trop cool que tu puisses passer la fin de tes vacances ici! Fais pas gaffe à maman en rentrant, elle est de mauvaise humeur car Fred et Georges ont glissés plusieurs crème Canari dans ses petits gâteaux! Et elle ne peut plus savoir où sont les bons, car figure toi que Fred à trouvé une formule qui permet de faire "caméléon" avec n'importe quel objet! Alors, tu préfère rester là, où, tu as peut-être faim ?  
  
-Je n'aurais peut-être pas faim de gâteaux aujourd'hui! S'exclama Harry. Mais par contre, ta maman m'a donné les chocogrenouillles que tu avais acheté.  
  
-Bon, allez, viens on va discuter dans ma chambre en les mangeant !  
  
Ils rentrèrent tous les deux et Percy ayant vu Harry lui dit:  
  
-Harry! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir! Comment vas tu? Moi, très bien, j'ai bientôt un super poste en vue pour la rentrée!  
  
-Moi aussi Percy, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir! Mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir une petite conversation en privé avec toi, lors de mon séjour ici?  
  
-Bien sûr! Mais Percy paraissait de moins bonne humeur tout à coup. Non, viens maintenant, j'ai un colis à te donner, il vient du professeur Dumbledore. C'est très important d'après ce qu'il m'a dit !  
  
-J'arrive. Tu m'excuses deux minutes Ron ?  
  
Ron haussa les épaules en regardant en l'air et ajouta d'un air malicieux :  
  
-Je connais certains animaux qui auront besoins de se faire manger.  
  
Harry entra dans la chambre de Percy, elle était plus grande et plus éclairée que celle de Ron. Le papier peint était bleu, couleur de la mer. Sur le plafond, il y avait le collège de Poudlard en photo, on pouvait voir tous les professeurs saluer l'interlocuteur. Percy avait beaucoup de beaux costumes dans son armoire et son bureau débordait de dossier urgent. Quand on pénétrait dans la chambre, on avait en bruit de fond la nuit, les hiboux, le hululement des loups, bref la chambre de Percy ressemblait à Poudlard vue de dehors pendant la nuit.  
  
-Ce doit être une chambre agréable, lui déclara Harry  
  
-Hum ? Ah oui. Vas-y prends place, assieds toi sur la chaise ! Où ai-je donc mis ce colis ? S'énerva Percy. Ah, le voilà ! Tiens Harry !  
  
Harry pris le colis, il n'était pas très grand, mais il contenait quelque chose d'important car l'expéditeur était Dumbledore !  
  
-Tu ne l'ouvre pas ?  
  
-Percy, ça ne te dérange pas si je l'ouvre ailleurs ? Je préfère.  
  
-Si tu veux, non ça ne me gène pas.  
  
Harry commença à partir de la chambre de Percy quand :  
  
-Harry, tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air de vouloir me dire un truc important, qu'est-ce que s'était ?  
  
Celui-ci hésita à lui parler du serpent qui était un mangemort et de ce qu'il lui avait dit.  
  
-Non, en fait, ce n'était rien. Désolé de t'avoir déranger !  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, mais maintenant, tu demanderas à Ron de ne pas faire de bruit car je travail sur un dossier, c'est sur Rog. Euh.. Allez, à plus tard !  
  
Percy semblait tout à coup très gêné d'avoir parler de ce qu'il devait étudier pendant les vacances. Quand Harry fut sortit, il marmonna :  
  
-Pourquoi Percy devrait-il se documenter sur Rogue ? Non, je me suis sûrement trompé !  
  
Il commença à monter au dernier étage, mais Ron l'interpella :  
  
-Viens, on va dans le salon d'abord !  
  
-J'arrive, il faut que je te montre ce que j'ai reçu !  
  
Il alla dans le salon et après lui avoir expliqué ce qui c'était passé avec son frère, il ouvrit le colis :  
  
-Un tuyau ? S'exclama Harry  
  
-Non, lui rétorqua Ron, c'est un bout de la flûte de Pan sacrée !  
  
-Euh. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
-Tu ne connais pas la légende de la flûte de Pan sacrée ? Si Hermione savait ça, elle te ferais la leçon, heureusement, je suis là ! dit-il fièrement.  
  
-Alors, explique toi, je t'écoute !Répondit-il d'un air moqueur.  
  
-Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles ! La flûte de Pan sacrée appartenait au premier fondateur de la première école de sorcellerie! Peu avant sa mort, il l'a partagé avec tous les grands successeurs qui ont créés plus tard les plus grandes écoles comme Poudlard ! Cette flûte est un dont inestimable, il faut que tu souffle dedans dès que tu es dans un réel danger, si jamais tu te retrouves un jour en face de . Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le- Nom ! Ou alors, tu dis dans la flûte de Pan la chose dont tu as le plus besoin quand tu es en face de la mort !  
  
C'est alors que Mme Weasley entra. Elle fut ravie de voir son "petit Harry" et recommanda une fois de plus à Ron de lui ressembler.  
  
-Allez vous installer là-haut maintenant les garçons je dois faire un peu de ménage ici et amusez vous bien, le dîner est à 19h30! Conclut-elle.  
  
Harry et Ron se hâtèrent de monter avant que Mme Weasley est un sujet de conversation de dernière minute. Harry fut heureux de retrouver une vraie famille! Dans le couloir, il croisa Fred qui était mort de rire. Il avait donné à Percy une de ses nouvelles inventions, un papier qui effaçait tout ce qui était écrit et qui arrivait sur une autre feuille que Fred gardait précieusement, au cas où Percy cacherait quelque chose de grave et important. Il salua Harry et couru dans sa chambre pour se calmer. Georges aussi avait participé au coup, et il croisa de même Harry, le salua à son tour plus longuement et alla rejoindre son frère. Ron lui demanda s'il était de bonne humeur en étant chez lui :  
  
-Je suis très content! Ginny, elle est toujours là?  
  
-Je sais pas trop, elle s'est enfermée depuis le début des vacances dans sa chambre, il n'y a que maman qui a pu la voir! Il paraît qu'elle a drôlement changée niveau physique et caractère, même maman ne l'a pas reconnue!  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Ron :  
  
-Je serais curieux de voir ça! Répliqua Harry, amusé de cette nouvelle.  
  
Il fit son lit et il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait Ginny. Elle allait vers ses 14 ans et Harry qui avait fait plus ample connaissance avec elle lors du mystère de la chambre des secrets quelques années auparavant, savait qu'elle avait quelques sentiments pour lui. La soirée et le dîner se passèrent sans nouvelles de Ginny! Les semaines s'écoulèrent très vite, toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré certaines crises de Mme Weasley, ne concernant jamais Harry, mais plutôt Fred et Georges, et aucune nouvelle de la "petite Ginny". Le 30 juillet, au soir, Harry était très joyeux, le lendemain, il allait avoir 15 ans! Il s'endormit très vite. Il fit malheureusement un cauchemar. Une petite voix lui disait:  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as tué? Puis, il vit un serpent s'approcher de lui et une voix glaciale se fit alors entendre:  
  
-Tu tuerais mes serviteurs maintenant Potter? A ce moment, un rire effroyable qui ne sortait de nul part résonna dans la tête d'Harry. Il vit une personne au loin, qui s'approchait de plus en plus... Voldemort, c'était Voldemort! Il toucha Harry, qui soudain sentit sa cicatrice s'enflammer, il croyait que sa tête allait exploser!  
  
-Laisse moi tranquille! Non, Ahhhh Voldemort va-t-en... Il n'avait pas à vouloir tuer Percy... NON!!!  
  
-Hé, hé, Harry; réveil toi! Tu fais un cauchemar! Ce n'est rien! Réveil toi! C'était Ginny!  
  
Mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Voldemort était en face de lui, le visage voilé, mais il l'avait reconnu! En dessous de lui, Nagini, son fidèle serpent qui ne le quittait pas!  
  
-Tu ne peux pas te réveiller Harry, je contrôle ton sommeil, je vais enfin me débarrasser de toi, COMME DE TON PERE!!! DOLORIS! Cria Voldemort.  
  
Soudain, Harry se tordit de douleur dans son cauchemar comme dans la réalité. Ginny était terrifiée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle hurla dans les oreilles d'Harry, mais il suait, suait de plus en plus, sa cicatrice faisait apparaître une lueur verte! Elle comprit qu'Harry se trouvait avec quelqu'un de pas très plaisant, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est que Ron n'avait pas l'air gêné du bruit et des cris désespérés de son ami. Elle tenta de le réveiller à son tour, mais rien à faire, Ron ne se réveillait pas non plus. Harry arrêta enfin de gigoter et il disait:  
  
-Tu défendrais un de tes serviteurs qui a trahis un des plus grands secrets ? Voldemort se retourna vers le serpent qu'Harry avait tué, qui pourtant dans son rêve était vivant :  
  
-Qu'as tu dis ? Tu m'aurais trahi ? Oui, comme tous les autres Mangemorts qui a ma première mort ont préféré être des lâches !  
  
-Maître ! Je.Je n'ai aucun désir de vous trahir ni de vous abandonner.  
  
-Ne mens pas ! Je le sais toujours quand on me ment ! Je te vois tressaillir chaque fois que je te regarde !  
  
-Non ! Ma dévotion à Votre Excellence ! Je tressaillis quand vous admettez poser vos yeux sur un simple serviteur que je suis !  
  
Harry commençait à redevenir conscient, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger ni ouvrir les yeux, il essaya de faire passer un message à Ron, car il ignorait la présence de Ginny:  
  
-Ron... Ron! Non, je ne triche pas! J'ai une arme! Quoi? Non, ce n'est pas un pouvoir! Un petit tuyau dans ma valise, je dois souffler dedans!  
  
Ginny qui comprenait chercha ce qu'Harry pouvait appelé « le tuyau » et elle compris tout de suite en voyant le bout de flûte de Pan sacrée. Elle le mis dans la main d'Harry. La flûte apparu dans son cauchemar et il souffla dedans!  
  
-Qui t'as donné cela Potter ? C'est Dumbledore ? J'entends sa voix ! Quel est ce sortilège. La flûte de Pan Sacrée !!! Donne la moi !  
  
En effet, Dumbledore demandait à Harry de se réveiller, ce qui briserait le plan effroyable de Voldemort. Ginny entendit le même message. Elle secoua de toutes ses forces Harry, lui hurla dans les oreilles, mais elle n arrivait pas à lui faire remuer le moindre cil. "Pense à quelque chose que tu voudrais faire ou voir!" reprit Dumbledore  
  
-Tu es aidé Potter ! Et pas par n'importe qui ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Marmonna Voldemort  
  
Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus, il essayait de réfléchir à quelque chose dont il avait eu envie durant ses vacances. Soudain, il se souvint qu'il rêvait de voir à quoi ressemblait Ginny. De son côté, elle rêvait d'embrasser son idole et son amoureux secret. Elle entendit alors la voix de Dumbledore lui dire "Toi seule peut l'aider à s'en sortir, fait ou pense à quelque chose que tu voudrais!" Tout de suite, elle se rapprocha des lèvres d'Harry, mais celui-ci venait de re-subir le sort Doloris, il se tordait encore plus de douleur, il avait du mal à respirer. Il essayait de penser à Ginny, car c'est grâce à elle qu'il pouvait avoir une possibilité de se réveiller. Mais Ginny ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'Harry remuait dans tous les sens! Enfin, il s'immobilisa, heureusement, il respirait toujours. Elle rapprocha une seconde fois ses lèvres de celles d'Harry et l'embrassa, à cet instant précis, Harry pensait de toutes ses forces à Ginny! Tout à coup, Voldemort entreprit son éloignement et il rugissait:  
  
-Non!!! Potter, je me réintégrerais, je reviendr...  
  
Harry ouvrit alors les yeux, sa cicatrice jetait un éclat vert! Il fut étonné de distinguer Ginny en face de lui. Mais elle, au lieu de reprendre des nouvelles de celui-ci, le quitta en courrant dans sa chambre et s'enferma à clef!  
  
III L'anniversaire d'Harry , Ginny, le chemin de traverse.  
  
Harry se réveilla assez tard, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes chez les Dursley. Il ne se souvenait de rien à propos de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Seul Dumbledore et Ginny étaient encore au courant. Fred et Georges se précipitèrent sur le lit de Ron et à trois, ils sautèrent sur le lit d'Harry, qui s'égayait encore plus que les autres! Soudain, il y un du bruit à la fenêtre, un petit nombre de hiboux attendaient impatiemment qu'ont leurs ouvrent. Ron se dépêcha de les laisser entrer. Tout était pour Harry. Le premier hibou venait de Dumbledore:  
  
Mon cher Harry, J'espère que tes vacances se passent pour le mieux, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire! J'espère que le cadeau que tu as reçu avec un peu d'avance t'as fait plaisir. A bientôt! Dumbledore.  
  
Un autre hibou venait d'Hagrid:  
  
Hello Harry, Alors, ça va toujours malgré ta vieillesse que je ressens d'ici! Ca te fait 15 ans, c'est ça? Je t'envoie un petit cadeau en espérant qu'il te plaira! Joyeux anniversaire ! Hagrid  
  
Harry déballa le petit paquet, c'était un livre sur les hippogriffes! Il vit un hibou assez agité, il en conclut que c'était celui d'Hermione:  
  
Salut Harry, Joyeux anniversaire, 15 ans ça se fête! Moi, je te le fête avec un peu d'avances sur la rentrée, je t'envoie un bouquin cool! Hermione  
  
Harry s'attendait à un livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard . L'ouvrage en question était en fait d'extérieur quelque chose d'assommant, mais d'intérieur, quelque chose de très bon! Ce sont des grenouilles en chocolat! -Merci Hermione! Dit Harry  
  
Il ouvrit encore une autre lettre:  
  
Mon cher filleul, Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière rencontre chez toi ? Moi, après ton départ (car je t'ai vu partir par la cheminée) j'ai été voir ce que devenaient ces pauvres moldus sans toi. Et bien figure-toi que ton oncle se souviendra de toi à propos du salon. Tu aurais pu passer un coup de balai moldu. Enfin, mis à part cela, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire ! Je t'embrasse Sirius Ps : J'espère que ton cadeau va te plaire, c'est pour le bal de cette année !  
  
Il regarda la robe, qui n'était pas affreuse du tout, ce qui rendit Ron assez jaloux. Pour le calmer, Harry lui dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de deux robes pour le bal et qu'il lui donnait la première de bon c?ur, ce que Ron accepta sans protestations!  
  
Un hibou restait dans son coin et attendait qu'on lui prenne le courrier pour s'en aller:  
  
Bonjour Harry, Comment vas-tu du haut de tes 15 ans? Passes-tu de bonnes vacances? Moi oui, je suis en France pour quelques jours, c'est génial! J'espère avoir la joie de te revoir à la rentrée! Joyeux anniversaire ! Le cadeau est français ! Cho  
  
Le cadeau de Cho était spécial, Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était, il compris quand il eu lu l'inscription en bas du petit objet doré: La tour Eiffel! Un autre hibou de couleur noir attendait fièrement qu'on lui prit la lettre pour repartir aussitôt. Harry croisa le regard de celui-ci et eu une petite douleur à la cicatrice, il prit la lettre et le hibou repartit dans une direction inconnue :  
  
HARRY A 15 ANS ? Quelle mauvaise nouvelle. TU DEVRAIS ETRE MORT ! Mais bon puique tu persiste à vivre, tu vas connaître de très mauvais moment. Quant on sera face à face. Mais tu auras peur. J'aime que tu ais peur. Je ne te souhaite pas de bon anniversaire mais plutôt bonne mort. Pas tout de suite ne t'en fais pas. Je veux que tu t'impatiente. A poudlard.Il faudra d'ailleurs t'attendre à certaine complications au cours de l'année! T. Jedusor. Harry ressentit une forte douleur à sa cicatrice mais n'en signala rien à Ron ni à ses frères qui n'étaient maintenant plus dans la chambre. Il remarqua qu'en bas de la lettre, il y a avait une sorte de signature bizarre. C'était une grosse tache verte où un mot n'était plus du tout lisible. Il cacha la lettre dans sa poche et regarda sur le coté. Il y avait encore un oiseau. Harry le connaissait bien, c'était Errol, mais il ne comprenait pas de qui il pouvait provenir, il ouvrit la lettre:  
  
Mon cher Harry, Je ne crois pas que tu te souviennes de ce qui c'est passé hier soir, Dumbledore et moi sommes les seuls à encore savoir! J'espère que tes 15 ans te ferons réfléchir à ta destinée et à ta gentillesse ainsi que ta délicatesse envers moi! Je sais que pour toi je ne suis qu'une simple enfant, mais si tu m'apercevais, tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas! Pourtant hier soir tu m'as vu... J'ai changé Harry, j'ai changé! Ginny Ps: le cadeau t'appartient déjà, mais je t'ai sauvé la vie hier avec! Joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Harry était troublé de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait sûrement pas bien! Il déballa le paquet, il y avait la flûte de Pan de Dumbledore! Il décida de l'utiliser pour lui poser certaines questions:  
  
-Dumbledore, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui c'est passé hier soir! Je ne me souviens absolument pas d'avoir vu Ginny, ni avoir failli mourir! Que s'est- il passé?  
  
Mais cette fois, rien ne se manifesta. Cela ne lui faisait rien, car il ne se souvenait pas de l'intervention d'une petite voix dans sa tête la veille. Il essaya de se concentrer pour revenir dans le passé, rien à faire.  
  
-Bonjour Harry! Bon anniversaire, viens dans la cuisine, il y a une surprise pour toi! C'était Percy qui venait de se réveiller. Harry accompagna Percy dans la cuisine et il vit un énorme gâteau flotter en l'air:  
  
-Lumos! s'écria Ron  
  
Les bougies s'illuminèrent une à une et à la dernière, une mélodie se fit entendre:  
  
-"Happy Birthday to you Harry!" chantèrent gaiement les parents, Ron, Fred et Georges. Percy était retourné dans sa chambre et Ginny n'avait pas réapparue. La journée se passa sans contre-temps fâcheux. Harry eu comme cadeau de M. et Mme Weasley un télé-porteur, de Ron une grosse boîte de Patacitrouille, Fred et Georges lui donnèrent une autre boîte de chocogrenouille. Il était de plus en plus heureux d'être chez des gens qui ne le considérait pas comme un moins que rien.  
  
Le mois d'août arriva à sa fin, et le 29, un hibou arriva à la fenêtre de Ron:  
  
Hello les garçons! J'arriverais demain vers 8h du matin, j'espère que ça ne bouscule pas tous vos plans, car sinon, après, mes parents ne peuvent rien faire! J'espère Harry que mon cadeau t'aura fait plaisir! Je dormirais avec Ginny, elle me l'a demandé, je ne pouvais pas refuser! Il paraît qu'elle à une tonne de chose à me dire! J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas tourmentée pendant tout ce temps! A demain Hermione  
  
Néanmoins ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas c'est que Ginny refusait toujours de se montrer devant les garçons! Harry, qui n'était pas très patient, ne voulait plus la voir, ce qui toucha Ginny profondément, car elle écoutait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle décida de se montrer quelques heures après l'arrivée d'Hermione, car elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry la déteste, et surtout, elle était une fois de plus la seule avec Dumbledore à pouvoir lui faire revivre ce qui c'était passé la veille de son anniversaire. Toutefois il n'aurait aucune séquelle, juste la cicatrice qui brûlerait sûrement sur le choc de revoir Voldemort! Ginny avait changé, surtout physiquement, car elle avait grandi, mais son caractère de fille timide et peureuse avait disparu ou presque.  
  
A 8h du matin, le lendemain, quelqu'un sonna. Mme Weasley ouvrit la porte et accueillit Hermione.  
  
-Bonjour Hermione, entre je t'en pris! Les garçons dorment encore, ils ont parlés très tard! Ginny est dans sa chambre, vas-y, tu connais le chemin!  
  
Hermione la remercia et frappa à la porte de Ginny:  
  
-Ginny, c'est Hermione, je peux entrer?  
  
La porte s'ouvrit délicatement et une nouvelle Ginny apparue, elle était aussi grande qu'Hermione, les cheveux longs et toujours aussi roux, la poitrine développée comme toute jeune fille de son âge et elle lui dit :  
  
-Salut Hermione! Viens, rentre j'ai plusieurs choses à te raconter!  
  
Hermione fut très surprise du changement auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, mais elle fut étonnée en voyant que Ginny n'était plus trop timide, elle parlait avec assurance! Pendant plus de deux heures, elles discutèrent enfermées dans la chambre, et quand dix heures sonna la demi, Hermione prit la parole:  
  
-Tu as beaucoup changée, et pas en mal! Tu es belle, adorable et mignonne dans tous les sens du terme! Maintenant, si tu veux bien, on va aller réveiller ces deux paresseux!  
  
-Je ne veux pas, je ne me suis pas encore montrée à Harry, ni à mes frères, ni à mon père!  
  
-Ah bon?  
  
-Oui, au début, je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu si vite me métamorphoser et ensuite, je ne voulais pas que l'on se moque de moi!  
  
-Personne ne se moquera de toi, je te l'assure, surtout si tu es avec moi!  
  
Décidée à enfin sortir de sa chambre, et à raconter à Harry ce qui lui était arrivé, elle alla même devant Hermione.  
  
-Debout là-dedans! Brailla Hermione. Il faut se lever!! Plus de grasses matinées avec moi!  
  
-Laisse-nous dormir! marmonna Ron  
  
-Même s'il y a Ginny?  
  
Ron et Harry se levèrent brusquement et regardèrent autour d'eux. Il y avait bien Hermione et à côté d'elle une jeune fille de belle allure, qu'ils ne reconnurent que grâce à la couleur des cheveux!  
  
-Ginny? C'est bien toi Ginny? Balbutia Ron  
  
-Oui, pourquoi, ai-je si changée que ça?  
  
-Oui, et tu es belle! J'ai de la chance parce-que t'es ma s?ur! répondit Ron  
  
-Merci, mais ça me fait de la peine que tu me trouve jolie et que tu ne m'apprécie que maintenant!  
  
-Je t'ai toujours apprécié en tant que s?ur! Coupa Ron un peu moins à l'aise, surtout devant Hermione.  
  
Harry lui ne disait plus rien, il se contentait d'admirer la petite Ginny qu'il avait considérée comme un bébé fragile et timide. Maintenant, il comprenait le sens de la lettre. Les filles sortirent pour laisser les garçons s'habiller:  
  
-J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir une s?ur pareille! Si ce n'était pas ma s?ur...  
  
-C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique. Réfuta Harry tout bas de peur que Ginny l'entende.  
  
Pendant le déjeuner, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des hommes Weasley de voir arriver la fleur de la famille:  
  
-Gin... Ginny? Ouhahou!!!!! On a la plus extraordinaire des s?urs! dirent Fred et Georges  
  
Percy l'avait juste regardé, mais étant de nature assez réservée, il se tut. M. Weasley n'en revenait pas de voir sa petite chérie si grande et belle. A la fin du repas, Ginny prit Harry par le bras et l'entraînât à l'écart des autres:  
  
- Harry, tu peux venir avec moi dans ma chambre, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... Harry devint aussitôt tout rouge, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre Ginny. Elle fit passer Harry dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle:  
  
-Je voulais te raconter ce qui s'est passé la veille de ton anniversaire, commença-t-elle, vers minuit, tu t'es mis à crier, j'étais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, la seule à t'entendre, tu parlais à Voldemort...  
  
Harry fut surpris que Ginny dise ce nom sans être un peu inquiété.  
  
- ... Et tu disais aussi que quelqu'un voulait tuer Percy, c'est pour cela que tu as tué la personne concernée! Soudain, tu as commencé à te retourner violemment dans tous les sens, tu me faisait peur... Doloris devait être la- dessous! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur cette nuit!  
  
Ginny souffla, s'assit sur son lit et permit à Harry de s'asseoir à côté d'elle:  
  
-Tu as commencé à parler d'un tuyau que tu avais caché dans ta valise, je l'ai pris et je te l'ai mis dans la main, tu as soufflé dedans et la voix de Dumbledore à résonner dans ma tête et me disait de tout faire pour te réveiller sinon, tu resterais endormi pour toujours.! Ensuite, une deuxième phrase m'est arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles: "Fais quelque chose que tu as envie de faire!" Et tu sais ce que je t'ai fais?  
  
-Non, rétorqua Harry de plus en plus curieux de connaître la suite.  
  
Ginny l'embrassa. Harry, écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien, au contraire il se laissa faire par quelqu'un qu'il appréciait un peu plus qu'une amie, mais c'était son secret!  
  
-Et ensuite, reprit Ginny, tu t'es réveillé, et tu m'as vu, je suis partie me réfugier dans ma chambre!  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien. -Comment se fait-il que je ne me rappel de rien? dit-il  
  
-Je ne sais pas, il n'y a qu'un moyen de t'en souvenir!  
  
-Lequel?  
  
-Va chercher Ta flûte de Pan, je suis la seule qui peut t'aider avec Dumbledore!  
  
Harry couru chercher l'objet dans la chambre de Ron et revint dans celle de Ginny. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut effrayé de voir celle-ci gisant sur le sol inanimée! Il ferma la porte à clef et s'approcha de Ginny:  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ginny?  
  
-... Voldemort est revenu... Et elle sombra dans l'inconscience  
  
-Alors Potter? Toujours aussi imprévoyant? Dit une voix glaciale qu'il commençait à très bien connaître, Voldemort. Je vois que mon amnistiant à fonctionné à merveille, tu ne te souvient donc de rien? Réfléchi!  
  
Soudain, Harry se rappela de tout, des moindres petits détails... De la petite voix du serpent, de Nagini, des douleurs qu'il a éprouvées, de sa cicatrice brûlante et de la voix de Dumbledore!  
  
-Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais! Tu ne me croyais pas peut-être? Trop tard! Je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan en action! Cela fait 15 ans que j'attends ce moment!  
  
-Pourquoi ai-je laissé ma baguette dans la chambre de Ron, murmura Harry. Il se souvint qu'il avait la flûte, il la prit et dit:  
  
-Je voudrais ma baguette! Mais rien ne se passa. Voldemort veut me tuer! Reprit-il, mais là non plus rien ne changea. Il réfléchissait à quelque chose qui ferait apparaître sa baguette ou un quelconque objet.  
  
-Avada Kedavra! Hurla-t-il dans la flûte. Là, le sort sortit comme d'une baguette et Voldemort eu beaucoup de mal à le dévier.  
  
-C'est ainsi, dit-il, à moi de t'envoyer un sort!  
  
Voldemort se concentra et hurla: Doloris. Rien ne se passa sur Harry, mais sur Ginny! Elle commença à crier, à rouler par terre, à taper contre les murs.  
  
-Ma vengeance sera bientôt accomplie, je n'aurais plus besoin de Drago! Murmura-t-il pour qu'Harry n'entende pas.  
  
Ginny qui n'était plus vraiment consciente mais qui ne pouvait s'empecher de se tordre de douleur essaya d'ouvrir les yeux sans succès. Soudain une image lui apparut dans la tete, celle d'un jeune garçon à fière allure, blond et souriant néanmoins ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur puis l'image disparut et Ginny était au bord de l'évanouissement.  
  
-Laisse-là, ce n'est pas elle que tu veux! C'est moi! Harry essaya de recommencer Avada Kedavra, mais la flûte ne semblait plus vouloir lui obéir. Tandis que Ginny suait et pleurait de douleur, Voldemort disait:  
  
-Ca doit faire mal, je n'ai jamais eu se sort, mais j'ai toujours vu les personnes se rouler à mes pieds!  
  
-Dumbledore, hurla Harry fou de rage.  
  
Voldemort se contracta, tomba à genoux et lâcha sa baguette, il ne disait rien mais il semblait au même point que Ginny, Dumbledore venait d'apparaître en face de lui et lui avait lancer Doloris. Harry attrapa la baguette, la cassa et le sort de Ginny cessa. Voldemort lui continuait à se tordre de douleur sans bruit. Harry se jeta sur Ginny et essaya de la réveiller. Ron tapa soudain à la porte de la chambre de sa s?ur:  
  
-Harry, Ginny ouvrez! C'est pas drôle!  
  
A l'intérieur, Voldemort était allongé de tout son long aussi inanimé que Ginny! Harry pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
-Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Que va-t-il advenir de Ginny ? Et de Voldemort ?  
  
Dumbledore examina Ginny. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura:  
  
-Expedium infirium! Elle disparue aussitôt de la chambre. Il s'approcha du corps inerte et dit :  
  
-Le corps est bien mort! Mais Voldemort est déjà partit! Accompagne-moi à Poudlard! Expedium collegium!  
  
Quand ils furent partit, Voldemort qui n'avait fait que se replier chez lui appela le petit homme:  
  
-Je suis de mauvaise humeur. Hurla-t-il, je veux voir Malefoy, tout de suite! Dumbledore me le paiera très cher. Oui, répéta-t-il, il paiera cher son insolence!  
  
Harry se retrouva à Poudlard avec Dumbledore dans la grande salle. Ils se dirigèrent tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Mme Pompfresh examinait Ginny:  
  
-Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle est vraiment mal en point, il lui faudrait du repos. Je lui ai donné tous les antidotes qu'il lui fallait. Elle s'en sortira très choquée!  
  
-Dumbledore, il faut envoyer un mot aux Weasley! Ils vont être préoccupés!Dit Harry  
  
-J'ai réglé ce problème! Hermione ainsi que tous les Weasley dorment profondément comme en pleine nuit, ils ne se réveilleront que dès que tu seras de retour avec Ginny!  
  
-Ce sera dans longtemps madame?  
  
-Maximum 24heures! Aller, va te reposer sur le deuxième lit!  
  
C'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'endormit très vite, dépassé par les évènements.  
  
-Harry! Harry! Je suis dans ton sommeil! Tu m'entends? C'était la voix de Ginny.  
  
Harry se réveilla ayant cru que celle-ci se tenait près de lui. Mais non, elle était sur le lit d'en face inanimée. Harry ne compris pas très bien et ce ré-endormi.  
  
-Harry! Pourquoi t'es tu réveillé? Reste endormi, je peux faire comme Voldemort, sauf que je n'apparaît pas comme lui, tu peux juste m'entendre! Je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir défendue tout à l'heure...  
  
-Comment tu fais pour me parler dans le rêve? demanda Harry  
  
-C'est un de mes nombreux pouvoirs que j'ai dû apprendre de force. Tu te souviens, lorsqu'il y a deux ans, j'ai été enlevée par Voldemort? Eh bien, le temps que tu me trouve, il a voulu faire de moi son alliée et il m'a appris certains pouvoir, dont celui de parler dans les rêves et celui de rendre amnésique. J'ai profité de ce dernier pouvoir pour faire oublier à Voldemort peu avant que tu me trouves, qu'il m'avait éduqué avec des cours de magie noire! Maintenant, si je suis encore en vie, c'est grâce à toi et à Voldemort, car il m'a appris une bonne technique pour protéger le c?ur de toute attaque! Et quand il m'a envoyé doloris, il ne savait pas que je savais me défendre! Il croit en ce moment que je suis morte alors que j'utilise l'un de ses pouvoirs pour te communiquer!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, pendant les dix secondes où j'ai été chercher la flûte ?  
  
-Dès que tu es sortis en fermant la porte, un homme est apparu devant moi, le visage voilé. Il m'a pris par le cou et m'a envoyé un produit, du poison; dont j'ai pu facilement me débarrasser grâce à certaines défenses qu'il m'a apprises! C'est peut-être dur à croire, mais la preuve est sur mon cou, et en plus je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est et toi aussi!  
  
-Je te crois sur parole... Pourquoi, excuse-moi de changer de sujet, tu ne voulais pas te montrer pendant les vacances?  
  
-Parce-que je ne comprenais pas ma transformation soudaine, j'avais peur que l'on se moque de moi...  
  
-Ah, les filles! Personne ne pourrais se moquer de toi, tu es tellement... -Tellement?  
  
-... Bah... euh... Tu es belle quoi! Bredouilla Harry.  
  
Soudain, Ginny apparue dans son rêve, elle lui faisait un sourire.  
  
-Hey! Ginny, t'es dans mon rêve!  
  
-C'est parce-que je me concentre!  
  
Puis l'image disparue.  
  
-Tu crois que tu es guérie Ginny?  
  
-Evidemment, je n'ai rien du tout! Je suis juste un peu étourdie! Mais sinon, je pourrais partir!  
  
-Tu veux bien te réveiller alors, pour que l'on puisse retourner chez toi?  
  
-Oh, non, j'aime bien te parler, je n'en n'ai jamais l'occasion!  
  
-Oui, mais moi, personnellement, je préfèrerais t'avoir en face de moi quand tu me parle! Et je te promets que tu auras l'occasion de me parler souvent! Répondit Harry  
  
-Mouais...  
  
-Harry; Harry! Tu te réveilles ou je repars sans toi!  
  
Harry se réveilla et vit Ginny penchée au-dessus de lui, elle lui souriait:  
  
-Pas un mot à personne de notre petite conversation ok?  
  
-Sans problème, répondit Harry.  
  
Il se leva et ils partirent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. L'escalier était toujours aussi rigide, Harry frappa à la porte et Dumbledore ouvrit:  
  
-Vous êtes déjà près à repartir??! Vous étiez endormis il y a à peine une heure! Et toi, Ginny, tu m'as l'air de ne jamais avoir été malade!  
  
-Dumbledore, on pourrait revenir chez elle?  
  
-Bien sûr! Expedium Weasley!  
  
Trois jours avaient passé depuis le retour de Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent d'aller acheter leurs livres. Ils passèrent par la cheminée en lançant la poudre de cheminette et se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le chemin de Traverse.  
  
-Voyons, cette année, il nous faut... Le livre des sorts et des enchantements (niveau 5) Le livre sur la divination, le livre des grandes potions (niveau 5) et Tout sur les Hippogriffes! Dit Ron en regardant sa liste.  
  
-Et toi, il te faut quoi cette année Ginny, demanda Harry  
  
-On ne m'a pas envoyé de liste cette année, il paraît que tout sera fourni à la rentrée!  
  
-C'est génial! Tu en as de la chance, dit Ron.  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans l'une des boutiques, où Harry acheta quatre grosses glaces à la vanille et au beurre de cacahouète. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la librairie Fleury et Bott, où s'entassaient une foule immense. Hermione se faufila au début de la file. Elle aperçue la cause de ce monde, un livre intitulé: Harry Potter et son exploit lors de la grande épreuve de la coupe de feu. Elle acheta le livre et repartit dehors.  
  
-Alors que se passe-t-il? demanda Ron  
  
-Il se passe que quelqu'un à écrit sur Harry!  
  
-Encore? Mais tu es une vraie personnalité Harry! Dit Ginny en adressant un clin d'?il à celui-ci.  
  
-Tu sais Ginny, j'aimerais bien m'en débarrasser de cette personnalité! J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de la donner à quelqu'un d'autre!  
  
-A moi par exemple, dit Ron, comme cela, j'aurais plus de succès auprès des filles.  
  
Le petit groupe ria et ils partirent dans une autre direction, Harry chuchota à l'oreille de Ginny:  
  
-Tu te souviens, c'est dans ce magasin que je t'avais entendu parler pour la première fois, et c'était pour me défendre de... Drago Malefoy.  
  
-Ah bon. Je ne m'en souvenais pas. de ce Drago Malefoy. -Tu étais très timide à cette époque!  
  
Ginny rougit, mais Harry lui prit la main et lui dit de ne plus s'inquiéter. Malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait bien avec Harry, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au garçon blond, elle ne savait plus qui cela pouvait il être. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait déjà vu, mais où? 


	2. Chapitre 4

IV Le Poudlard Express.  
  
Le 1er septembre, Mme Weasley réveilla les garçons de bonne heure. Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner en pyjamas. Quelques minutes plus tard, M. Weasley descendit, il n'avait pas l'air d'être bien réveillé, derrière lui suivait Hermione et Ginny lavées, habillées et prêtes pour le départ:  
  
-Vous avez un pouvoir pour vous réveillez plus tôt les filles? demanda Fred  
  
-Non, aucun répondit Ginny, seulement, on est des filles et vous êtes des garçons!  
  
-Cela se passera bien évidemment de commentaires! répliqua Ron, puis il parla à Harry tout bas, depuis que Ginny à grandie, elle à réponse à tout, elle est devenue trop intelligente!  
  
-Tu es jaloux? lui demanda Harry en riant.  
  
-Tu prends sa défense maintenant?  
  
Mais Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre, Mme Weasley venait d'arriver pour leur dire de se dépêcher car le Poudlard Express ne les attendrais pas. Chaque garçon remonta ce changer et sortirent fin prêt de la maison.  
  
-On peut partir? Il ne manque personne? demanda M. Weasley  
  
-Au revoir les enfants! Au revoir Harry! Dit Mme Weasley au loin, Bonne année scolaire!  
  
Ils arrivèrent sur la voie 9 et comme d'habitude, ils coururent vers la barrière et apparurent sur la voie 9 3/4! Le train n'avait pas changé, très grand et rouge. Ils montèrent dans celui-ci qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard. Harry s'était installé à côté de Ginny, Ron en face à côté d'Hermione. Fred et Georges étaient partis dans un autre compartiment pour aller vendre leurs farces et attrapes. Pendant ce temps, nos quatre amis parlaient du bal qui allait se produire à la fête d'Halloween:  
  
-C'est plus vite que le dernier bal qui était à Noël! s'indigna Hermione  
  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te gêne! rétorqua Ron  
  
-Moi, je trouve ça super! continua Harry, pas toi Ginny?  
  
-Je sais pas! Elle restait très neutre.  
  
Au fur et à mesure du voyage, Ron et Hermione semblaient s'ennuyer d'être à côté l'un de l'autre, alors qu'Harry discutait de tout et de rien avec Ginny, sa nouvelle meilleure amie, même s'il pensait autre chose...  
  
-Vous voulez peut-être que l'on change de place? Propose soudain Ginny  
  
Ron et Hermione avaient l'impression de s'être réveillés:  
  
-Moi, ça ne me dérangerais pas d'être à côté d'Harry! répondit Ron  
  
-Merci, je vois que tu te lasses vite de ma compagnie! marmonna Hermione  
  
Les places s'inversèrent, et Hermione put enfin parler de choses intéressantes avec Ginny, Ron et Harry préféraient discuter du bal mais pas trop fort de façon à ce que les filles ne les entendent pas:  
  
-J'aimerais bien inviter Hermione pour aller au bal avec moi! Soupira Ron, mais, je crois pour le moment que c'est raté!  
  
-Pour tout t'avouer, je voudrais y aller avec ta s?ur!  
  
-Dis donc toi, tu ne tournes pas autour de Ginny! dit Ron en riant  
  
-Bon, sérieusement, si on doit leur demander, autant le faire tout de suite!  
  
-A toi l'honneur mon cher Harry!  
  
Mais pour finir, Harry qui croyait qu'il suffisait de dire une phrase, se trouva tout à coup mal en point, il n'osait pas le demander, de peur que Ginny refuse...  
  
-Pauvre nouille, je te croyais pas si timide que ça Harry!  
  
-Alors, fais le premier pas je t'en pris, tu verras que ce n'est pas si facile!  
  
Les filles venaient de finir une longue conversation et soufflèrent quelques minutes ce qui fit un grand silence dans le compartiment.  
  
-Hum... euh... Hermione? Balbutia Ron  
  
-Quoi encore! Répondit-elle toujours pas très bien remise de ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'ils changent leur place.  
  
-Non, rien! Fit brusquement Ron très contrarié.  
  
Harry lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.  
  
-Bon, voilà, je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien accepter d'être ma cavalière au bal! dit-il d'un trait en regardant Harry avec ses yeux noirs.  
  
-... Euh...En faite...  
  
-C'est bon, rétorqua-t-il, tu ne veux pas c'est ça!  
  
-LAISSE MOI FINIR MES PHRASES!!!!!!! Hurla-t-elle, je voulais te dire que moi aussi j'y avais pensé; J'ACCEPTE ANDOUILLE!  
  
-Tu ne me traite pas d'andouille je te prie! Merci d'avoir accepté, ça me fait plaisir! Il se tut toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur.  
  
L'ambiance était assez bizarre, car Hermione était furieuse contre Ron, ce qui était réciproque, malgré le fait qu'elle est acceptée d'aller avec lui pour le bal. Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne parla, si ce n'est que Harry et Ginny avaient un petit rire étouffé. Harry savait qu'il devait à son tour demandé à Ginny, mais pour le moment, il attendait. Pour finir:  
  
-Je voudrais savoir, commença Harry, Ginny, tu...  
  
Il s'arrêta car il venait de voir passer Cho dans le couloir du compartiment. Il se leva, s'excusa et sortit du compartiment.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit? demanda Ron  
  
Ginny ne disait rien mais elle avait peur d'avoir compris.  
  
-Ohé! Cho!  
  
Cho se retourna:  
  
-Harry! Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, alors, ses vacances?  
  
-Très bien, je voulais te remercier pour le cadeau... La cour Difel  
  
-La tour Eiffel, reprit Cho en essayant de cacher un sourire moqueur, la France, c'est beau!  
  
-Ah... Sinon, quoi de neuf? continua Harry  
  
-Je sais qu'il y a un bal pour Halloween... Neville m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière!  
  
Cho s'attendait à une réaction plus vive d'Harry qui se contenta, un peu rassuré de répondre:  
  
-C'est cool.  
  
-Ce n'était pas pour me demander d'être mon cavalier que tu es venu me voir?  
  
Harry était mal à l'aise, car il avait commencé à le demander à Ginny... Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait laissé là où elle était sans rien lui demander.  
  
-Non, c'était pour prendre de tes nouvelles, de toutes les façons, j'ai choisi ma cavalière!  
  
-Ah oui? S'étonna Cho, je peux savoir qui est-ce?  
  
-Bien sûr, c'est Ginny!  
  
-Cette gamine?  
  
-Je te signale que ce n'est pas une gamine! Dit-il énervé, et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire que se soit une gamine que je choisisse? Toi, tu as un cavalier déjà non?  
  
-Pfft... répondit Cho en repartant au fond du compartiment.  
  
Quelque peu rassuré, Harry s'en retourna rejoindre ses trois amis.  
  
-Tiens, te revoilà? T'étais-où? lui demanda Ginny d'un air accusateur  
  
-J'ai été voir Cho pour...  
  
-J'en étais sûre, alors te voilà son cavalier? coupa Ginny, avec les larmes aux yeux  
  
-Mais, non, laisse moi t'expliquer...  
  
-Je m'en fiche...Laisse moi tranquille!  
  
Il s'assit en face d'Hermione qui semblait lui indiquer de se mettre à côté de Ginny pour lui parler, mais au lieu de consentir, Harry se leva:  
  
-Je m'en vais puisque personne ne veut m'écouter! Il sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.  
  
-T'exagère Ginny! Dirent brusquement Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Vous pouvez pas comprendre! Et de même qu'Harry, elle sortit.  
  
Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Cho qui ne la reconnue pas:  
  
-C'est toi qui va au bal avec Harry? demanda Ginny  
  
-Non, répondit Cho qui ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire, c'est avec Ginny Weasley qu'il y va!  
  
-Je me présente, je suis Ginny Weasley, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
Et elle partie en courant pour retrouver Harry.  
  
Celui-ci était partit se changer les idées dans le bar-restaurant du train. Ginny savait qu'il serait là, car dans une des discussions qu'ils avaient eus, Harry lui avait dit que quand on le contrariait, il allait prendre quelque chose à manger. Elle le trouva à une table tout seul au fond du bar. Elle s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui:  
  
-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, c'est...  
  
-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai vu Cho et je voulais lui demander des nouvelles et comme un imbécile je t'ais laissés toute seule et maintenant, je me retrouve sans cavalière!  
  
-Tu sais quoi? Je n'ai pas de cavalier moi non plus... Je ne voulais pas te parler car ça m'a fait mal de te voir partir pour Cho... Je voulais que tu ressentes ce que tu m'as fait...  
  
Harry la regardait d'un air à la fois ahuri et joyeux.  
  
-Alors .Ginny, tu veux bien être la cavalière d'un imbécile comme moi?  
  
-Bien sûr que je le veux! Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
Ils revinrent dans leur compartiment où Hermione et Ron se chamaillaient une fois de plus. Le voyage continua sans encombre jusqu'au moment où:  
  
-Tient! Potter, Weasley et sang de bourbe! Vous avez passés de bonnes vacances? Dit Drago qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
  
-Très bien aurait pu être le mot, mais on vient de te voir aujourd'hui! Répliqua Hermione.  
  
Mais Drago n'écoutait plus, il venait de voir Ginny qui regardait par la fenêtre, il ne la reconnaissait pas très bien, ce fut sa couleur de cheveux qui lui fit vite comprendre qu'en effet c'était elle.  
  
-Tu peut t'en aller à présent. Je crois que tu as fini ton inspection du lieu j'imagine! Rétorqua Ron.  
  
Ginny se retourna et vit le jeune garçon blond qu'elle avait aperçue lort du retour de Voldemort néanmoins, elle ne se souvenait plus de son caractère ni comment il se comportait par rapport à Harry, Hermione et ses frères.  
  
-Pourquoi lui parle tu comme cela Ron? Interrompit-elle.  
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent étonnés, Harry ne comprenait pas quant à Drago, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plaît Ginny? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.  
  
Ginny rougit et accepta à la grande stupéfaction de tous. Drago referma la porte du compartiment et partit avec elle au wagon restaurant:  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te commande? Lui dit-il  
  
Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et semblait se réveiller:  
  
-Euh. rien pour moi, je te remercie.  
  
-Bon, alors je ne prendrais rien non plus:  
  
-Oh si c'est à cause de moi. ne te prive surtout pas  
  
-Non, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-il en lui posant la main sur la sienne.  
  
Elle rougi encore plus et elle fut tellement gênée qu'elle enleva sa main. Drago ne lui avait pas reproché. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne faisait pas de remarque à propos de quelqu'un qui était mal à l'aise avec lui.  
  
-Tu as un cavalier pour le bal?  
  
-Oui, c'est Harry. pourquoi?  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner et répondit:  
  
-J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois ma cavalière. c'est tout.  
  
Il semblait très énervé de cette défaite. Mais il n'ajouta rien, il se leva et Ginny paniqué lui dit:  
  
-Je ne voulais pas te contrarier, je suis vraiment désolée. Tu n'auras qu'à m'inviter à danser dès qu'Harry sera fatigué.Non?  
  
-Oui, c'est une bonne idée! C'est entendue très chère Ginny! Veux tu que je te raccompagne?  
  
-Avec joie!  
  
Arrivés devant la porte du compartiment, Drago lui fit le baise main lui ouvrit, adressa un sourire de vainqueur à Harry et referma la porte.  
  
-Merci! Finit Ginny  
  
Ron n'en revenait pas, sa s?ur, sa propre s?ur remerciait un Malefoy! Non, foi de Weasley, il ne lui adresserait plus la parole!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait? Commença Hermione  
  
-Rien, il voulait me parler! répondit-elle sèchement. -IL ne t'as pas embêté? S'inquiéta Harry  
  
-Non, au contraire.  
  
Harry n'aimait pas cette réponse, il n'arrivait pas à penser à Ginny avec Malefoy entrain de discuter tranquillement sans se chamailler. Quelque chose dans sa tête disait qu'il était jaloux mais qu'il refusait de l'admettre. Ron boudait dans son coin, il s'était placé à côté de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage. Hermione ne voulait pas arrêter de poser toutes sortes de questions à son amie qui ne lui donnait que de brêves réponse. La fin du voyage se déroula tristement, personne ne parlait, ou plutôt personne ne voulait parler, si ce n'est qu'Hermione qui posait à présent ses questions dans le vide. Enfin, ils parvinrent au quai. 


End file.
